


Voodoo Doll

by iAvenge_Nerds



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/iAvenge_Nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks that Tony is being controlled by a voodoo doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voodoo Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mono (The Super-Soldier Serum Strand)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457692) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 



> disclaimer : i don't own these characters. I wish I did. I really wish I did. But i don't. They belong to Marvel.
> 
> oh and I got the idea of Peggy and the not aging thing from a fanfic that Della19 wrote. It's called Mono (The Super-Soldier Serum Strand).

No one knows why, but everyone started to notice a change in Tony after he had gotten back from being kept prisoner. His personality stayed the same, but it was so different than before. When he got back, everyone joked that someone had a voodoo doll of him that was making him act different. They weren’t necessarily wrong.

 

The story technically starts back in 1945. Steve’s mouth was bleeding when he and Peggy kissed. His blood mixed with his saliva altered Peggy’s DNA just enough that she didn’t age, just like Steve. So she was alive all throughout Tony’s childhood, and became like an aunt to the young genius. She cared for him like he was her own child. So when he was in need of a new assistant, she did what she did with Howard and Maria, and set up a plan.

 

Enter one Virginia Potts, an accountant for Stark Industries. Peggy planned it that she would find the problem and talk to Tony. Peggy had known Virginia for a few years, and knew she would use the pepper spray to get past the security guards. She was just what Tony needed. And so Virginia got the new name of Pepper and new title of assistant to one Anthony Stark. 

 

This is when Tony started to act a bit differently. He started to act a bit better, if only a little, for Pepper. While Tony and his assistant had their differences, Peggy knew they would be good for each other. Her theory was proven when she and others close to the CEO of Stark Industries noticed the small changes in attitude, especially around Miss Potts. And that’s when the joke of a voodoo doll started. 

 

Soon, his new attitude was being noticed by more people, and gossip started around the offices. Though there were many theories as to why he was no longer the person they thought he was, the voodoo doll was the oldest and weirdest of them all, so it was the most popular. 

 

Then, Tony got attacked in Afghanistan and was held captive for some months. When he came back and announced that SI would no longer make weapons, the whole world theorized about what happened. While more theories trumped the original conspiracy that circulated the company, the employees of Stark Industries still insisted on a voodoo doll being involved. 

 

Of course, the theories soon took a back seat when something more important came up. The idea of a Tony Stark voodoo doll soon became old news. Until everything with Justin Hammer happened. Especially when everything was over, and the world was safe from Hammer Drones killing everything, people started to notice changes in the man of Iron. So, the original idea circulated the industry again. 

 

Of course, it took a back seat for a couple years, with a Norse Deity dropping from the sky, and an American War Hero came back to life, and aliens attacking New York. Soon though, after the Avengers had moved into their respective floors of Avengers Tower did people bring up the idea once again. They presumed that he had become friendlier, since he offered six floors to his new friends, which was very unlike the Tony Stark every knew before 2008. 

 

This time, the idea of a voodoo doll didn’t seem so important. The topic was reserved for small talk over lunch or chatting with a co-worker instead of working. That is until one sneaky Avenger overheard a conversation between two lab workers a few floors away from the private floors and heard the theory. Clint soon told everyone else and they all agreed, except for Steve and Thor. They didn’t know Tony before 2008, so they had no say. The joke of Pepper with a voodoo doll soon became the most important inside joke to them. It became a part of everyday conversations with the billionaire. 

 

“Natasha never used to eat unhealthy, and now she eats a bowl of ice cream every day. It’s like someone’s using a voodoo doll to control her,” Clint commented to Tony one sunny morning. 

 

“I swear to god, Clint, I will make a voodoo doll of you and stab it continuously if you don’t shut up!” Natasha yelled to the archer while standing a few feet away from Tony.

 

“Steve gets his ex-lover back and he becomes a puppy in love. It’s like Peggy has a voodoo doll of him,” Bruce said one evening while everyone was forced to watch a puppy love fest between Steve and Peggy.

 

The words ‘voodoo doll’ soon became a major component of conversation when Tony proposed to Pepper. Many a comments were said at this news, and most had something to do with the doll that didn’t actually exist. 

 

“It’s like Peggy made a voodoo doll of him and used it to finally get Tony to grow a pair,” Clint joked. 

 

“If anything, it would’ve been Pepper who made it and Peggy who controlled it,” Steve contributed. 

 

“That does sound like something we would do,” Peggy said, walking into the kitchen with Pepper beside her. 

 

“Do either of you happen to have a voodoo doll of Tony? Because he’s changed a lot since before he became Iron Man, and it’s almost a little too good to be true.”

 

“No, sadly I don’t. I promised Howard I’d watch him, but changing his personality by using magic seems a little too overprotective,” Peggy replied. 

 

“I wish I did, or I would’ve gotten this rock a lot sooner,” Pepper joked. 

 

“It does seem like a reason why he changed so much, though,” Peggy said. “He used to be so much like his father. Although, Howard did change quite a bit. He went from being 30 and sleeping with the girls in the apartments around mine to being married with a kid. He may not have been a good dad, but it’s further than I thought possible for him back in the 40’s.”

 

“From what I caught of that conversation, Aunt Peggy is right. He was not a good dad.”

 

“Wait. Tony looks enough like his dad Howard, and I take it they used to act alike. Maybe it isn’t a voodoo doll of Tony, but one of Howard that just works on Tony!” Clint exclaimed.

 

“There isn’t a voodoo doll. My actions would be a lot jerkier if there was.”

 

“That’s what someone under the influence of a voodoo doll would say.” 

 

They never did prove the theory of a voodoo doll, but Clint was nothing if not adamant. 

 

“I’m telling you! There must be one around somewhere!” 

 

“Are we sure there’s not a voodoo doll made for Clint?”


End file.
